bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Shinigami Guardians
The New Shinigami Guardians & the Broken Balance is a small event where Karakura Town receives two new protectors. Prologue In the Research and Development Institute, an emergency is underway. A Shinigami reports to Akon that Hollows keep disappearing. Akon tells him if he does not have any more intel, then he can step down. Akon then speaks with his Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. His captain claims that the only ones able to to remove Hollows from existence are themselves. The New Mission in Karakura Zennosuke Kurumadani yells at Ryūnosuke Yuki, who is asleep. Ryūnosuke immediately wakes up and Zennosuke scolds him for falling asleep on the first day of his new mission. Ryūnosuke apologizes and explains to Kurumadani that he became nervous and could not fall asleep. Zennosuke continues to yell, telling Ryūnosuke to open his eyes. Soon, Ryūnosuke is outside. Shino appears behind Ryūnosuke and slaps his head. She tells Ryūnosuke to get ready to leave for the mission. Ryūnosuke asks if Shino is scared, as there are many Hollows in Karakura. Ryūnosuke adds that he heard there is a very strong Shinigami representative already in Karakura. By then, Shino snaps and yells at him, saying that his attitude is cowardly. Shino asks why he doesn't proudly stick out his chest. She continues her speech, until she notices that Ryūnosuke is laughing. Ryūnosuke asks why Shino does not proudly stick out out her chest, inferring that Shino does not have a chest to stick out. This earns Ryūnosuke a punch in the face. That night, Zennosuke, Ryūnosuke and Shino arrive in Karakura Town. Zennosuke leaves a few moment later, after giving some words of encouragement to Ryūnosuke and Shino. Shino tells Ryūnosuke that they should start, and that he should go south and she should go north. Ryūnosuke admits that he’s scared, but by then, Shino had already left. Almost immediately after that, a Hollow nears Ryūnosuke. He runs frantically, calling for Shino’s help. However, he ends up finding other Hollows one of them holding an unconscious Shino. Ryūnosuke tries to save her, but he is attacked by one of the Hollows and fall to the ground. Then, all of a sudden, one of the Hollows are slashed and killed. the one who killed the Hollow is revealed to be Ichigo Kurosaki, who tells Ryūnosuke that he better get into shape. As Ichigo introduces himself, an unknown figure looks from the shadows. Aftermath Ryūnosuke wakes up in Ichigo’s room, where Ichigo tells him that he can leave now that he’s awake. Orihime arrives with some bread, along with Chad and Ishida. Ichigo and Ishida engage in an argument, until they are interrupted by Ryūnosuke, who screams and says that Ichigo was the person from yesterday. Ichigo simply tells him to be quiet and corrects him, saying that he and Shino were attacked two days ago. Ryūnosuke remembers how fast Ichigo and their friends defeated all the Hollows. Ryūnosuke then asks if Shino is alright, but Shino enters the room before Ryūnosuke could finish. Shino seemed relieved at first, but then went to punish him for taking so long to wake up. Category:Bleach Category:Fights & Events